


These memories come with the war

by TACTICIANGHOUL



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Villain. For the fun of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TACTICIANGHOUL/pseuds/TACTICIANGHOUL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends will always be friends..right?<br/>10 years later as captain of the guard Leo is surprised when he gets summoned by the king to stomp out the flame that's been in motion. Setting off to handle the problem he realizes his enemy is much closer to him than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These memories come with the war

Leo faced the new recruits he had received in the last training quarter, inspecting their solider profiles and noting their strengths and weaknesses as he acknowledged every single one of them with a silent nod.  
"It is my honor to welcome those who have made it this far into the new training regime created by the general. I am your Captain starting today and any questions may be brought to my attention after the mission briefing is read aloud." he said quietly, stepping aside to let a small woman take the center as she spoke to the recruits with a sharp,monotonous voice.  
Tuning her out he noted how similar she had looked to an old friend that had joined the army with him five years ago and it left a hollow feeling inside of him when he saw dark red hair peek out of her beret.

**Author's Note:**

> For my first attempt at a story..I think I will like it! Hopefully readers who stumble upon this enjoy it too!


End file.
